Hello, Yugi Goodbye
by Ezra
Summary: Jou visits Yugi again. {Warnings: Psychological issues and light K/J yaoi}


Warnings: Psychological issues and light K/J yaoi. This means boyxboy relationships, people.

Rating: PG-13

{Hello, Yugi. Goodbye.}

They never meant to hurt him. It wasn't as if they were deliberately trying to damage their friend. It could never have been deliberate. Ever.

Had they known what would have happened...

The boy was far too caring. Far too innocent. It was unimaginable to think that this, this tragedy could befall such a beautiful, inspiring person. The thought was too much for some people to handle.

However, the select few who could were forced to cope with the truth. The truth that they had all royally screwed up. They had ruined the life of a person who had so much capability and so much ahead of him.

From one stupid mistake, they had killed the light that shone within a young boy.

One stupid, irreversible mistake.

But they were all guilty. Undeniably so.

Jou walked slowly down the halls. The heels of his shoes clicked sickeningly against the linoleum. With every step, he could feel the bile rise quicker and quicker to his throat. He had been dreading what was to come for some time now. He always did.

He stopped at the designated window, and looked in. There he was. Sitting on the floor. Like always.

Jou reached for the handle, but hesitated. He had to be ready to go through. He wasn't sure if he could go through another visit like the previous had been... 

Of course, he had to. He had promised.

Swallowing heavily, he gripped the handle, turned it, and walked in. The boy paid no heed to the sound.

However, it was debatable on whether or not he actually heard it.

Jou walked towards him and bent down to view his face. 

"Hello, Yugi."

Jou sat down on the floor in front of the youth. It was time to get to business once more.

"How have you been?"

There was no answer.

"That's good. I've been fine myself.

"No Yug', I've been staying out of trouble."

Yugi turned his head to view out his bedroom window.

"Anzu? Yeah, she's been okay too. She hasn't really gotten over..." he trailed, "Well, you know."

And then quickly added, "Honda's been okay too."

Yugi stood and walked to the bed. Jou stayed stationary. This was the drill. 

He nodded, "Yeah Yug'. Me and Kaiba have been getting along great lately. Isn't that strange?" Jou laughed lightly.

"...Yeah, About that. Actually Yug', I have something to tell you."

He paused and took in a breath, "Me and Kaiba have been getting along /much/ better. Do you know what I'm saying?"

Yugi remained silent.

"I knew you would, Yugi. Do you approve? Please say you do. It would kill me if you didn't."

A pause. Then:

"Thanks. I knew I shouldn't have worried."

Yugi lie down atop his bed. 

"Yeah, Ryou and the Other Ryou have been getting along too."

It was a slight second before Jou laughed lightly once more, "No, not like that, you perv'." Jou smiled to the floor.

"Don't try to deny it!" A laugh.

"Alright, alright Yug'. I'll drop it."

It was a long moment before he could speak again.

"Yugi? You know we all really miss you?" Jou finally looked up from the linoleum.

"Especially Anzu.

"Yugi? Are you listening Yugi?"

Silence reigned once more. Jou sighed, stood, and walked to the bed. He bent his knees, and rested an arm against the hard mattress.

"What's happened Yugi?" He whispered, "We all thought it was for the best, you know? We never thought..." He trailed off. And suddenly:

"He wasn't there, Yugi." He felt a sudden angry heat flood through him. "There was no one!" Jou stood, and backed away from the bed angrily.

Yugi lay silent still.

"No one, Yugi! Do you hear me!" He swiped at his face to rid himself of the tears had been threatening to come.

More silence, before:

"No, I'm not crying, Yugi." He calmed himself down, and sat on the floor.

"God, Yugi. Where did you even come up with the idea?

"We're you really so alone? Were we really such horrible friends?"

Yugi stared blankly at Jou. 

"I'm not crying!" He yelled towards the boy.

And then the sobs came. He placed his head in his head, and leaned over. Hadn't this happened last time? Why hadn't he learned?

"I'm sor- sorry, Yugi," Jou stuttered. Jou's breath shuddered as he forcefully sniffed his nose.

"Why Yugi? Why did you react this way?" Jou's voice was beginning to crack again.

"Oh," A sob, "Oh god. Please come back. Please." His tears overcame him again. He shook his head, and pressed his palms into his eyes. This just wasn't fair.

After a few moments, Jou dried his eyes, and tried to focus on the task at hand.

Crying wasn't going to bring Yugi back.

"I'm sorry Yugi. I didn't mean to yell." Jou looked back up to find Yugi had slid off the bed and onto the floor.

Jou watched in mild surprise as Yugi slowly crawled towards him, with his ever-blank countenance.

The child moved closer to Jou, inch by inch, until he finally reached him. 

Yugi moved to his knees, and then placed light arms around his neck.

Yugi was hugging him.

He could feel the relieved elation sweep through his body at the action. Did this mean... 

Jou's elation was soon squashed as reality hit him. Of course he wasn't back. Yugi was just always one to care. No matter what his state of mind might be.

Jou lifted a hand, and patted Yugi on the back. 

"Oh, Yugi," he whispered. Jou felt Yugi stiffen and fling himself backwards as if to realize what he had just done.

Yugi retreated quickly away from Jou and curled himself up in the corner of the room once more.

Jou couldn't help the slightly hurt look that appeared on his face. It /always/ hurts to be denied comfort. Especially from someone who you cared so much about.

But, he couldn't let himself be overwhelmed again. This was how it was going to be.

This was how it was always going to be until Yugi finally snapped out of it.

He stood, turned, and smiled.

"Well Yugi, It was good talking with you."

There was no answer.

"I'll come back and visit again soon. I promise."

Jou walked over to the door, and reached for the knob.

"Goodbye, Yugi."

---

Ezra: Ah, Promises... Jou's promises are the only thing that keep him coming back. Because of his loyalty to Yugi he tells Yugi each time he goes that he promises to come back. 

Betty: That's kinda sad.

Ezra: Yup. 

I also entered this into the YGO contest. ^_^ 


End file.
